


Hyperborea (한글 번역)

by yuhnc27



Series: Mesmeria (한국어 번역) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Epilogue, Finland (Country), M/M, POV Sam Wilson
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhnc27/pseuds/yuhnc27
Summary: 눈도 엄청나게 오고 있었고 1월 오후의 희미한 햇빛 아래에서 사람들과 차는 흐리게 보이기만 했다. 샘은 레드훅에서 땀을 흘리는 것이 그리워질 정도였다.Mermeria의 에필로그.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hyperborea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674364) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



젖은 걸레로 얼굴을 때리는 것 같은 바람이 불었다. 샘의 마음에는 전혀 들지 않았다.

 

샘은 지난 8월, 뉴욕에서 스티브를 처음 만났던 때를 떠올렸다. 하지만 이번에 만나는 장소는 헬싱키 기차역 앞이었다. 샘이 호텔에서 여기까지 오는 짧은 시간 동안 불알이 얼 정도로 추운 날씨였다.

 

눈도 엄청나게 오고 있었고 1월 오후의 희미한 햇빛 아래에서 사람들과 차는 흐리게 보이기만 했다. 샘은 레드훅에서 땀을 흘리는 것이 그리워질 정도였다.

 

" _핀란드에 와_ ,라고 했단 말이지," 샘이 조용히 혼잣말로 짜증을 냈다. 목도리를 위로 올려 턱을 가린 샘은 눈썹에서 눈을 털어냈다. " _재밌을 거야_ ,라고 했단 말이야. 세상에나, 윌슨, 너 왜 호놀루루가 아닌 여기에 있는 거야?"

 

샘은 이틀 후에 베를린에서 일을 할 예정이었다. 사악한 악의 군주도 없고 죽은 연인도 없는 아주 쉬운 일이었다. 스티브와 반즈가 핀란드에서 겨울을 지내고 있다는 것을 안 샘은 비행기를 예약하다가 이 둘을 보러가는 것이 좋을 것 같다고 생각했다.

 

하지만 지금은 이게 좋은 거라는 생각이 더 이상 들지 않았다. 핀란드는 _좆같았다_.

 

기차역은 도시가 정말 작은 것치고는 웃길 정도로 장엄했다. 하지만 적어도 그 덕분에 샘은 길을 잃지 않고 잘 찾아올 수 있었다. 사람들로 꽉 찬 출발 홀에서는 사람들이 시간표를 보며 우울한 사실을 받아들이고 있었다. 폭설로 인해 대부분의 기차가 끊긴 것이다. 샘은 실망한 승객들 사이로 걸어가다가 커피숍 앞에서 천국과 같은 온기를 즐기기 위해 잠시 걸음을 멈췄다.

 

스티브와 야샤-- 아니, 반즈는 (샘은 아직 이 상황이 익숙하지 않았다.) 기차역의 입구 근처에 서있었다. 둘 다 머리부터 발 끝까지 엄청나게 껴입고 있었지만 스티브만큼 큰 남자는 놓치기가 어려웠다.

 

둘은 웃고 있었고 버키의 장갑을 낀 손은 스티브의 팔꿈치 안쪽에 끼워져 있었다. 둘 다 자신들만의 거품 안에서 보금자리를 핀 것처럼 건강하고 행복해 보였다.

 

샘이 둘에게 다가가자 버키가 고개를 기울여 스티브에게 뭐라 말했고 스티브가 고개를 샘 쪽으로 돌렸다. 샘이 보기에 버키는 샘 쪽으로 시선조차 주지 않았었다. 정말 대단한 감각이었다.

 

“샘,” 스티브가 환해진 표정으로 샘을 반기며 샘과 악수를 했다. 스티브는 퍼퍼 자켓을 입고 있었고 별과 스트라이프 무늬로 짜인 정말 이상하게 생긴 폼폼 비니를 쓰고 있었다. 정말 멍청이 같았는데도 샘이 본 모습 중에 제일 행복해보였다. “만나서 반가워. 잘 찾아왔어?”

 

“응, 그럼, 내 호텔이 바로 그-- 어… _엘리에리나우키오_ 건너편이거든,” 샘이 장소 이름을 완전히 잘못 발음하며 답했다. “너네 그냥 발리에서 겨울을 보낼 수는 없었던 거야?” 샘이 어깨에서 녹은 눈을 닦아내며 물었다.

 

웃음을 터뜨린 버키가 오른손의 장갑을 벗어 샘에게 망설이듯 손을 뻗었다. 야샤가 기억상실에 걸린 스티브의 줄리엣으로 밝혀진 후 둘은 아직 서로에게 익숙해지고 있는 중이었다.

 

버키는 브리핑 도중 모두에게 정식으로 소개되었다. 나타샤는 아무 말 없이 씩씩대며 야샤와 반즈 간의 연결점들을 완전히 잇지 못한 자신에게 화를 냈다. 브루스는 15분 동안 휴식을 가지면서 (아마 불법약물일) 뭔가를 먹고는 마음을 진정시켰다. 그리고 샘과 클린트는 바닥에 떨어진 자기네 턱을 다시 주워야 했다.

 

반즈의 끔찍하면서도 무섭고 정말 불쾌한 이야기는 요약된 버전으로 들었는데도 불구하고 근처 베이커리에서 산 기름진 패스트리와 커피를 아주 많이 먹어야 견딜 수가 있었다. 그 덕에 그 이후에 들은 브리핑은 김이 빠질 정도였다.

 

그날의 브리핑은 샘의 가장 어색한 모임 리스트의 2위에 오르게 되었다. 1위는 샘이 자메이카에서 돌아온 후 맞은 첫 추수감사절에 라일리를 위한 식전 기도를 올렸을 때 사촌이 “게이같아, 새미,”라고 크게 속삭였던 날이었다.

 

“안녕, 샘,“ 반즈가 말했다. “미안, 하지만 발리에는 산타클로스가 없거든. 그래서 스티브가 가기 싫다고 그랬어.”

 

“뭐래, 이 새끼가,” 스티브가 말했다. 하지만 입가에는 큰 미소가 걸려있었다. “여기 왔을 때 눈에 얼굴 쳐박고 땅에 키스하려고 들었던 애가 누군데.”

 

샘이 눈을 깜박였다. 세상에, 진정한 행복이 사람을 이렇게나 바꾸는구나. 스티브는 아무렇지 않게 비아냥거리는 말을 하면서 욕을 하고 무슨 태양마냥 환한 표정을 하고 있었으며 몇 년은 더 어려보였다. 지난 가을, 뭔가 다운되어있다고 느껴졌던 스티브의 조심스러운 미소와는 완전히 다른 모습이었다. 스티브가 당시에 얼마나 처참한 병신이었는지 조금은 알 것 같았다.

 

샘이 웃으며 반즈와 악수했다. 반즈의 손가락에 끼워진 반지는 장갑과 체온으로 인해 따뜻해져 있었다. 반즈는 샘의 차보다 더 비싸보이는 코트를 입고 거대한 니트 넥워머를 하고 있었다. 야샤였을 때 입었던 빛바랜 파카와 츄리닝바지와는 엄청나게 다른 모습이었다. 그래도 이렇게 캐쥬얼하면서도 고상하게 입은 모습은 샘이 그와 옷을 잘 차려입었던 반즈의 유령을 매치시키는 것을 도와줬다.

 

“난 쉬는 시간에 톰포드 모델일을 해”라고 외치는 듯한 제임스 반즈 옆에서 스티브는 세상에서 가장 섹시하고 애국심이 넘치는 스키 선생님 같아 보였다. 둘 중 한 명이라도 패션센스가 있어서 다행이었다. 만약 반즈의 비니에 소련의 망치와 낫이 그려져 있었다면 샘은 바로 등을 돌려 저 멍청이들 둘이서 마음껏 부끄러워하도록 놔두고 길을 떠날 것이었다.

 

“안녕, 야-- 반즈,” 샘이 자신의 실수에 속으로 움찔하며 말했다.

 

반즈가 웃으며 손을 저었다. “야샤, 반즈 버키 – 다 괜찮아. 네가 실수한다고 해도 널 수용소로 보내지는 않을 거니까. 하지만 버키라는 이름을 더 좋아해.”

 

샘이 웃음을 터뜨리며 스티브와 반-- _버키_ 가 서로 거의 닿을 정도로 가까이 서있는 모습을 봤다. “버키,” 샘이 이름을 시험 삼아 불러봤다. “스티브랑 결혼한다는 소식 들었어. 애도를 표할게.”

 

그 말에 스티브가 분개하자 버키가 다시 웃음을 터뜨리더니 다정하지만 조금은 짜증난다는 표정으로 스티브를 바라봤다. 버키의 눈은 빛나고 있었다. “에이,” 버키가 말했다. “괜찮아. 우리 둘 다 평생을 사기꾼으로 살아왔잖아, 결혼한다고 해도 그건 바뀌지 않을 것 같아. 하지만 고마워.”

 

스티브가 버키를 보는 모습은 너무 다정해서 구역질이 날 정도였다. 샘은 자기 입 속 이가 썩어가고 있다고 확신했다. “좋아, 스티브가 버거 이야기를 하던데,” 샘이 박수를 치며 말했다. “가까운 곳인게 좋을 거야 아니면 호텔로 도망가서 개쩌는 룸서비스를 시킬 테니까.”

 

버키가 웃었다. “별로 안 멀어, 하지만 전차를 타고 갈 거야.”

 

샘이 의심스럽다는 표정으로 눈을 깜박였다. 아직 밖에는 눈이 내리고 있었던 것이다. “이 날씨에 전차가 다니기는 해? 저기 땅에 눈이 한 8인치는 쌓인 것 같은데.”

 

“여긴 헬싱키잖아,” 버키가 말했다. “어떤 개놈이 선로 위에 주차를 하지 않는 한 전차는 멈추지 않아.”

 

“내가 네 표도 사놨어,” 스티브가 자랑스럽게 작은 종이표를 흔들며 말했다. 이 망할 놈들이 지들끼리 다 결정해놨다. “가자. 6호차가 곧 도착할 거야.”

 

버키가 워머를 끌어올려 얼굴의 반을 가렸다. 그렇게 하려고 저렇게 큰 걸 샀나 싶었다. (샘의 머릿속에서는 “저거 완전 비밀로 가득할 것 같은데”라는 목소리가 들렸지만 샘은 그걸 무시했다.)

 

버키가 손쉽게 큰 문을 열었고 그렇게 그들은 밖으로 나갔다.

 

밖은 많이 어두워져 있었고 가로등이 두껍게 쌓인 눈에 노란 빛을 비추고 있었다. 그들 주위에서 사람들은 최대한 빨리 움직이며 바쁘게 걸어가고 있었지만 스티브와 버키는 한가한 걸음을 했고 샘으 그 뒤에서 둘을 따라가고 있었다.

 

길을 건넌 그들은 사람들로 가득 찬 전차 정류소 아래에서 서로 몸을 붙였다. 눈 안으로 불어오는 눈송이를 막을 수는 없었지만 그래도 펭귄처럼 같이 껴있으니 따뜻하기는 했다.

 

오래 기다리지 않아 초록색 전차가 덜컹거리며 정류장 앞에 섰다. 내리는 눈 사이로 노란색 숫자 6이 희미하게 보였다. 셋은 승객들이 다 내릴 때까지 기다렸다가 전차에 올라탔다. 궂은 날씨를 피할 수 있다는 사실에 안도감이 들었다.

 

퇴근 시간대라 전차 안은 사람들로 꽉 차 있었다. 그래서 셋은 문 가까이에 기둥을 잡고 섰다. 전차 안은 따뜻했고 덜컹거리는 소리만 빼면 엄청나게 조용했다. 샘은 이렇게 사람 소리가 없는 대중교통은 본 적이 없었다.

 

“어떻게 지냈어?” 버키의 허리에 손을 두르고 엄지로 버키의 골반을 나른하게 문지르며 스티브가 말했다. 너무 자각 없어 보이는 행동에 샘은 스티브가 자기가 뭘 하고 있는지 알기는 하나 궁금했다. 저 1000달러짜리 외투는 확실히 부드러워 보이기는 했다. 버키는 멍하니 스티브의 자켓에서 눈을 닦아내고 있었지만 샘은 버키도 스티브의 말을 듣고 있을 거라고 확신했다.

 

지난 두 달은 긴 시간이었다. 일이 끝난 후 샘은 일주일 동안 쇼파에 누워 낮에 하는 방송들을 봤다. 너무 감정적으로 지쳐서 뭔가 유용한 일을 할 수가 없었던 것이다. 이번 하이드라 일은 샘이 2년 만에 처음 한 일이었고 라일리 없이 한 첫 미션이었다. 여기에 스티브의 문제와 일 자체의 감정적 격동까지 더해지니 그 결과란 참으로 괴로운 것이라서 샘은 그 후에 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 알 수가 없었다.

 

마치 전쟁에서 막 돌아온 느낌이었다. 하루하루가 길고 따분했다. 샘은 꽤 많은 시간을 들여 하이드라 유출파일들을 읽었다. 혹시 반즈의 언급이 있을까 뒤져보기도 했다. 윈터솔져 파일은 종이문서로만 존재한다는 것을 알고 있었지만 말이다.

 

하지만 이렇게 말하면 식사자리가 오열대잔치로 변해버릴 것이 분명했기 때문에 샘은 그저 어깨를 으쓱하며 코너를 도는 전차에 몸을 맡길 뿐이었다. “나쁘진 않았어. 크리스마스 즈음에는 루이지애나로 가서 할아버지랑 같이 몇 주 보냈지. 그리고 스타크가 나한테 집을 사줬어. 이건 대단한 뉴스네.”

 

스티브와 버키가 웃었다. “그래,” 스티브가 미소와 함께 말했다. “스타크는 다른 사람들한테 집을 사주는 걸 좋아해. 6년 전 우리가 토니랑 처음으로 일했을 때, 우리한테 페이로 브루클린 집을 줬었어.”

 

스티브와 버키는 이곳저곳을 돌아다니면서 꿈공유 일을 하는 타입이었기 때문에 샘이 알기로 이 둘은 전세계에 아파트가 적어도 3곳은 있었다. 샘은 집 하나를 관리하는 것도 힘에 부쳤다. 그래도 겨울을 나기 위해 방콕에 집을 하나 사두는 것은 꽤 끌리는 생각이었다.

 

몇 정거장 후 전차에서 내려 눈폭풍을 헤치고 한 블록을 걸어가자 작은 식당이 나왔다. 조금은 과시적으로 자신의 낡은 모습을 보여주고 있었지만 그래도 그 안은 따뜻하고 쾌적했다.

 

퍼퍼자켓을 벗은 스티브가 옷을 의자에 걸어 자리를 잡았다. 버키는 샘을 데리고 바에 가 샘의 손에 메뉴판을 쥐어줬다.

 

“여기 뭐야?” 샘이 메뉴를 살피며 물었다. 메뉴 종류는 많이 없었지만 그래도 다 맛있어 보였다. 샘의 배가 조금 꼬르륵거렸다. 4시간 전 비행기에서 먹은 기내식은 그다지 만족스럽지 않았던 탓이다.

 

“바 9라는 곳이야,” 이렇게 답한 버키가 바텐더를 향해 친근한 미소를 지으며 뭔가 복잡한 손짓을 했다. ‘안녕, 날씨 진짜 구리다’라는 뜻 같았다. “넌 풀드포크버거 주문하는 게 어때.”

 

샘이 눈썹을 올렸다. “그래?”

 

“샘,“ 뒤에서 스티브가 진지하게 말했다. 큰 덩치에다가 검정 스웨터 아래로는 미친 근육들이 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 머리스타일은 더 요즘 스타일이 되어있었고 옷도 요즘 자기 나이대답게 입고 있었다. “풀드포크를 시키지 않으면 넌 네가 태어난 걸 후회하게 될 거야.”

 

웃음을 터뜨린 버키가 비니와 오른손 장갑을 벗어 손으로 머리를 빗었다. 노숙자 같은 머리스타일에서 벗어나있는 걸 본 샘은 갑자기 버키의 머리가 엄청나게 부러워졌다. “스티브 말이 맞아. 하지만 제일 맛있는 건 감자지.”

 

결국 샘과 스티브는 둘 다 풀드포크버거를 시켰고 버키는 파스타를 시켰다. 스티브는 외국 동전들을 익숙하게 다루면서 셋의 음식을 다 현금으로 지불했다. 샘은 자신의 비자카드가 거이 모든 곳에서 쓰일 수 있다는 것을 알고는 환전을 할 생각도 안했었다. 하지만 스티브는 워낙 사람이 구식인데다가 본인이 결제를 한 흔적도 남기지 않겠다는 주의의 범죄자이니 지갑을 유로로 가득 채운 것은 그다지 놀랄 일은 아니었다.

 

스티브가 물병을 가지러 갈 동안 샘과 스티브는 구석의 테이블에 가 앉았다. 버키는 코트를 벗어 단정하게 갠 후 벤치 위에 놓았다. 버키는 예쁜 네이비 스웨터를 입고 있었다. 그리고-- 샘은 다시 확인을 했다. 제임스 반즈가 버버리 코트와 캐시미어 스웨터랑 같이 슬림핏 츄리닝바지를 입고 있었기 때문이다. 그런데 심지어 서로 어울렸다. 샘은 버키와 버키의 패션센스를 이해할 수가 없었다.

 

“누구랑 같이 일해?” 물병을 가지고 돌아온 스티브가 샘에게 물었다.

 

버키는 테이블 아래에서 다리를 떨고 있었다. 샘은 그런 익숙한 발장난에서 본인이 느끼는 안도감에 조금은 부끄러워질 정도였다. 바로 앞에 앉아 있는 남자를 그리워한다는 것은 이상한 일이었다. 샘은 야샤를 정말 많이 좋아했었다. 야샤의 건조한 유머감각과 친절함이 좋았었다. 버키의 성격도 그다지 다를게 없었지만 그래도 익숙하지는 않은지라 야샤스러운 점이 조금씩 보일 때면 샘은 기분이 편안해졌다.

 

“클린트 그리고 랭이라는 이름의 남자,” 샘이 어깨를 으쓱했다. “들어본 적 없는 사람이야. 근데 클린트가 그 사람이 수다가 많다고 경고하더라고. _정말_ 많다면서.”

 

“위장꾼이야,” 버키가 말했다. “꽤 능력이 좋다고 들었어. 귀가 떨어질 정도로 시끄럽다고는 하지만.”

 

“너랑 잘 어울릴 것 같은데,” 스티브가 샘을 향해 장난스럽게 웃으며 말했다.

 

스티브 로저스가 이렇게 싸가지가 없다니 누가 알았겠는가. 샘은 스티브가 차라리 계속 슬픈 병신이었으면 하고 바랄 뻔했다.

 

그럴 뻔 했다는 거다. 샘은 개새끼가 아니거든.

 

음식이 도착하자 샘이 의심스러운 눈초리로 접시 위의 구운 감자를 찔러봤다. “별로 특별해 보이지는 않는데,” 샘이 이미 파스타를 먹기 시작한 버키에게 말했다.

 

“먹어보기나 해,” 입 안을 파스타로 가득 채운 채로 버키가 말했다. 주변에서 아무도 식사 매너를 안 가르쳐준 건가?

 

샘이 스티브를 보자 스티브는 식빵과 바지 지퍼 이후로 등장한 세계 최고의 존재가 버키인양 버키를 쳐다보고 있었다. 나쁜 식사매너가  _귀엽다_ 는 것처럼 말이다. 어쩌면 섹스랑 관련된 이유 때문인지도 몰랐다.

 

샘은 제발 섹스 때문이 아니길 바랐다.

 

감자는 천국에서 내려준 선물 같았다. 버거도 맛있었다. 하지만 감자. _감자는 대박이었다_.

 

“세상에 만상에,” 샘이 신음을 냈다. 이제는 음식을 먹고 있는 입으로 말하는 게 본인인데도 전혀 신경 쓰지 않고 있었다. “이 감자랑 결혼하고 싶다, _존나 뭐지_?”

 

그 말에 만족스러워진 버키가 우쭐한 미소를 지으며 스티브의 접시에서 감자를 뺏어왔다. “내가 뭐랬어.”

 

샘은 버키가 싫어졌다.

 

셋은 피어스 혹은 곧 시작될 프로젝트 인사이트 재판에 대해 이야기하지 않았다. 스티브가 실수로 그 일에 대해 언급했을 때 몸을 굳힌 버키가 이를 악물며 다리를 떠는 것을 멈췄고 때문에 대화는 어색하게 끊어지고 만 것이다. 그들은 그 주제를 회피하면서 스티브와 버키가 가본 곳, 샘의 공군 시절, 뉴욕에서의 어린 시절에 대해 이야기했다. 

 

다시 긴장이 풀린 버키는 대화에 참여했지만 조금 더 부산스러워졌고 스티브는 버키가 떨고 있는 무릎 위에 계속 손을 올려뒀다. 그 둘은 가까이 앉아있었는데 샘은 스티브와 버키가 계속 서로를 만지는 것이 둘 다 기적적으로 다시 함께 하고 있다는 것을 서로에게 계속 상기시켜주기 위해서는 아닐까 생각했다.

 

스티브가 주문한 블랙커피 세 잔은 라이트 로스트였고 도로의 진흙처럼 강한 맛을 가지고 있었다. 버키와 스티브가 그 커피를 맛있게 먹고 있는 걸 보니 핀란드가 저 둘의 미뢰를 파괴한 것이 분명했다. 하는 수 없이 커피를 마신 샘은 토니 스타크 급의 산만함을 가져다 줄 이 건전지맛 커피에 익숙해지는 것이 좋을 수도 있다고 생각했다. 다음 2주 동안 클린트의 거지 같은 커피를 마셔야 하니 말이다.

 

\----

 

시차 때문에 샘이 하품을 하기 시작하자 셋은 식당을 떠났다. 차가운 공기와 끝나지 않는 눈 속으로 나가는 것은 얼음물로 채워진 풀에 들어가는 것 같았다. 바 9의 온기에 익숙해져 있는 바람에 날씨가 아까보다 더 춥게 느껴졌다. 몸을 떤 샘은 목에 두른 목도리를 더 꽉 맸다.

 

“정류장에서 호텔까지 데려다 줄게,” 전차에 오르며 샘 대신 표값을 지불한 스티브가 말했다. “우리도 어차피 장을 봐야 하거든.”

 

돌아가는 길에 셋은 조용히 창문 밖의 눈 내린 도시를 구경했다. 매력적인 광경이었지만 이건 어디까지나 샘이 밖에서 직접 저 날씨를 경험하고 있지 않으니까 하는 말이었다. 크리스마스 조명이 켜진 오래된 건물들은 엽서처럼 예뻤다. 눈이 쌓여있다보니 모든게 조용하고 나른해 보였다.

 

“만나서 반가웠어,” 스티브가 미소를 띄운 채 샘과 악수를 하며 말했다. “클린트한테 일 끝내고 나서 들려도 된다고 말해줘.”

 

샘의 호텔 입구 앞에서 버키는 스티브의 오른쪽 어깨 바로 뒤에 서있었다. 너무나도 자연스러운 모습이었다. 아마 프로젝트 오네이로이 때부터 몸에 새겨진 위치 같았다.

 

“그럴게.” 샘이 고개를 끄덕이고는 몸을 기울여 버키와 악수했다. “돌아온 걸 환영해, 반즈.”

 

“행운을 빌어, 윌슨,” 버키가 건조하게 말했다. 하지만 그 창백한 눈에는 웃음기가 서려있었다. “클린트한테 하이파이브 전해주고.”

 

샘은 눈폭풍 속으로 사라지는 둘을 바라봤다. 둘은 서로의 손을 잡고 있었고 스티브는 뭔가를 신나게 설명하는 듯 노는 손을 막 휘젓고 있었다. 스티브는 이제 훨씬 더 역동적인 사람이 되어 있었다. 마치 누군가가 스티브의 슬로우모션 버전을 끄고 다시 보통 속도로 돌려놓은 것 같았다.

 

샘은 그런 둘을 보며 기뻤지만 질투가 나는 것은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 스티브가 마치 엄청나게 끝내주는 섹스를 한 사람처럼 빛나는 얼굴로 (지금 생각해보면 실제로 섹스를 한 것 같기도 했다) 야샤를 데려와서는 “샘, 여기는 제임스 반즈야,”라고 말한 이후로 이 질투는 샘을 계속 갉아먹고 있었다.

 

라일리가 죽은 지 거의 2년이 되어갔다. 스티브는 4년이 넘도록 슬픔에 빠져있었고 결국에는 그 보상을 받았다.

 

침대에 누우면서 샘은 계속 희망을 가지다 보면 어쩌면, _정말로 어쩌면_ 자신에게도 기적이 찾아오지 않을까하는 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다. 샘은 이게 허무맹랑한 일이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 샘은 라일리의 관이 묻히는 것을 직접 봤고 흙을 채우기 전에 라일리의 군번줄을 무덤에 던지기까지 했었다.

 

  
_2년만 더_ , 두꺼운 이불 아래에서 샘이 몸을 웅크리며 생각했다. _나한테 2년만 더 주자, 그래도 기적이 일어나지 않는다면, 희망은 개나 주라지_.


End file.
